


Not An Alien

by yknow_nyah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just really like oikawa, I say that the other 3rd years are a part of this but they're just background characters, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i've published this thing 3 times, just there to add dialogue and get the ball rolling, really short, the first thing your soulmate says to you is written on your wrist, the main thing iwaizumi and I have in common is that we'd both fuck oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yknow_nyah/pseuds/yknow_nyah
Summary: The words "Sorry... I can't even human." were marked on Oikawa's wrist, due to this, he's always believed that his soulmate was an alien.The words "You're not an alien." were marked on (L/N)'s wrist, due to this, they've always believed that their soulmate was a conspiracy theorist.





	Not An Alien

Being a part of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Team, devastatingly handsome (with a terrible personality) captain of said team, and a third year with a bright future in the scientific field meant that he was the ideal partner for many who took a glance at him. People quickly noting his pretty face and athletic build would be easy ways for anyone to be able to describe him. For many, they had hoped that they were his soulmate, but of course, that was never the case.

Many at Aoba Johsai wanted to be his soulmate, to tell their never to be unborn children that they met in high school, how he saw them and it was love at first sight. Oikawa knew this, overhearing conversations between gossiping females and the occasional male, which caused him to take extra precautions to ensure he wasn't fooled. Such as talking to almost every single person that he crossed path with, sometimes striking up the conversation himself. Most of the time the same words came out of their mouth, "Oh! Oikawa-kun! " or some other variation of that. But never the sentence he wanted, needed, to hear. However, this plan usually ended up with him getting hit by Iwaizumi.

With Inter-High coming up, Oikawa had to place finding his soulmate on hold in order to place more focus on practice and beating his kouhai. Which meant arriving at practice earlier and leaving later. Maybe that was a good thing. If not, he might've never had that heart stopping moment of his soulmate coming into his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~<

(Y/N) (L/N). Mention that name and you get various things depending on the person. "(L/N)? Total otaku. I heard that they didn't come to school for a week because their favorite character from an anime died." or "Oh! (L/N) really good at..." or from a close confidant, "They're terrified if their soulmate was one of those crazy alien fanatic conspiracy theorists that believe the government is ruled by aliens and we're being lied to." 

It wasn't like (Y/N) had a thing against aliens, in fact, she enjoys her fair share of conspiracy theories and the idea of extraterrestrial life is something that they do believe in, but with the words written on their arm being the first thing their soulmate will say to them is slightly concerning to them. Thus, resulting in them being very quick to bring up questions that could easily avoid the sentence on their wrist being said. Such as going up to nearby people during break and asking either or questions with their friends walking beside them to make the situation not as weird.

With their parents going out of town to visit grandparents for a couple of days, (Y/N) having to spend those days and nights at a friends place. The only downside, they're on the volleyball team and they have Inter-High coming up which means having to wait until they're done with practice so that they can head back home together. Maybe it was a good thing. If not, they might've never had the chance to run into their soulmate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Since (Y/N) had to wait for Matsukawa to finish practice, they decided to hang out in their homeroom. The teacher was still at their desk grading papers. (Y/N) had long since finished their homework and spent their time scrolling through their social media feed, double tapping on any picture of a cute puppy or an anime post.

"(L/N)." 

The teacher called out holding out a small stack of papers towards them. (Y/N) slowly brought their hands out to take the stack and pull it towards them and looked at it. The academic report and graded paperwork for Matsukawa and, surprisingly, an academic report for Hanamaki could be seen. "Ashido sensei brought over Hanamaki's report. I'm leaving now so you're going to have to leave anyway, might as well have you take some paperwork with you." The teacher walked back to their desk grabbing their things as (Y/N) did the same and walked towards the gym where the volleyball club was practicing.

(Y/N) had no problem with running errands, especially when the errands don't cause them to go out of their way to do the tasks. What they did have a problem with is when they stepped into the gym, only one foot in, a sudden brick wall appearing before them, a shout, "Watch out Trashykawa!" and looking up to see the prettiest boy (Y/N) has ever seen in their seventeen years of living get farther away from them as they lose their balance and fall onto their butt, papers everywhere. Sighing, (Y/N) got up and patted their backside to get rid of the dirt and proceeded to pick up the loose papers. Faintly, they heard someone saying, "Don't just stand there! Help them!" Before Oikawa could even react (Y/N) was already walking around him,

"Sorry... I can't even human sometimes."

Oikawa froze, his body turning mechanically towards the student that just walked passed him. The stranger that finally said those six words that he's been waiting to hear his entire life. (Y/N) was unaware that he picked up on their muttered apology and continued towards their two friends. Both of whom were on water break. They were half way there when a hand clasped onto their shoulder. (Y/N) turned around. He's prettier up close... "Can I help you?" They questioned, by then everyone in the room was watching their interaction, intrigued simply because Oikawa has never acted this way before. He put his hands on their cheeks and started to pinch and pull at them.

"H-HEY! That hurts! Stop that!" (Y/N) took a step back, they would've slapped his hand but their hands were preoccupied with carrying the papers.

"You're not an alien." 

Time froze. Matsukawa's and Hanamaki's water bottles dropped, they've seen those exact words written neatly onto their friends' skin for years. Listened to their complaints and worries and they were now said by their captain. While (Y/N) stared owlishly at Oikawa who was rubbing the back of his neck. (Y/N) adjusted the papers in their hands so that they had a free hand and stuck it out.

"I'd hope not. (L/N) (Y/N). Nice to meet you Soulmate."  
(Y/N) laughed lightly. Oikawa reached out and shook their hand, "Oikawa Tooru. Same here. I'm hoping to see you around more often?"

"I don't see why not." They pulled away from him and gave the papers toward the meme duo. "I'll be waiting outside for you guys to change."

The second (Y/N) stepped back out and the door shut behind them, they heard the gym explode with shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fairly short... I may or may not add to this depending on the reaction I get from this... I hope Oikawa wasn't too ooc... I definitely wanted to give him less of a child-ish vibe and more of a cool yet slightly awkward vibe when meeting his sm for the first time. This was originally put on wattpad, then revised and published again on quotev and now here on AO3. I hope you guys liked this. Give a kudos and any constructive criticism down below. I plan to put out another haikyuu story out soon once I get around to finishing the second chapter.


End file.
